


Out Of Sight

by Katherine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Droids, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "You can't have dropped a tree on him again," Poe says.
Relationships: Finn/Poe/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Out Of Sight

"You can't have dropped a tree on him again," Poe says. "Sand in his welder?" He gets worried about BB-8 when Rey's taken the droid out of sight, let alone to another planet.

_Finn_ can already see BB-8 from where he is standing; his expression stays solemn, but Rey can see the suppressed laughter in his eyes.

"No sand," Rey admits. "But Chewie picked us up in the Falcon..."

D-O edges from behind Finn to whirl excitedly around BB-8, chirping "hello" repeatedly. The two porgs on BB-8's head open their mouths to answer, the third busy dancing as BB-8 rolls.


End file.
